


German Eyes

by orphan_account



Category: Merlin (TV), Merlin - Fandom
Genre: Book Thief inspired, F/F, German Arthur, Holocaust, Homosexuality, Jewish Merlin, Kid Mordred, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnant Merlin, Short Chapters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-12 12:56:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 2,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11162304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Mordred's Papa is hiding a Jew.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written in awhile cause I don't have internet. I'm writing through my phone and personal journal. So, here you go.

Mordred's papa had taken in a Jew. It wasn't so surprising. The boy figured it was only a matter of time until Cerdan did something like this. His papa was just too kind.   _Of course_ he'd take in a Jew in need of shelter. 

The Jew had arrived in the middle of the night in February. It had been cold and bitter, Mordred remembered, and there was a frail, shivering young man at their doorstep. Papa hurried him inside, talking so fast Mordred wondered if the young man even understood what he was saying. He certainly didn't from where he was hiding in the stairs. 

Pale blue eyes found his own green ones. The young man's eyes were the very own the  _Fuhrer_ praised but didn't have himself. Those were German eyes, yet they belonged to a  _Jew_.

Papa followed the Jew's line of vision. "Don't worry about him. He's a good boy. He won't say a thing." he said.

And he didn't.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Mordred later found out the Jew's name. It was Merlin, like a little bird, he later explained. Merlin only had two possessions and both of them were pictures. 

1\. An older woman with dark hair and German blue eyes. She was stout but gentle faced.

Merlin pointed to her and whispered, "Mama."

2\. A handsome man. This one was colored in by an obviously talented artist. Mordred could see he had blond hair, blue eyes and red lips. He wore a soldier's uniform. His beautiful Caucasian face contorted in a smug smirk. 

 Mordred looked up at Merlin for an explanation, but the young man didn't say anything. His face was sad and longing. He took back the pictures and rolled back to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Merlin started to fill out a little. Now that he wasn't malnourished, Mordred could see that Merlin was a pretty specimen. He had natural cheekbones, slanted eyebrows, pink lips and hair that gathered around his neck.

 Papa insisted on a haircut, but Merlin was stubborn.

"Fine! Look like a woman for all I care!" Papa said, frustrated. He got up from the wooden block he used as a chair then went away.

"I like your hair, Merlin." Mordred said.

Merlin offered him a sweet smile. "Thank you." 


	4. Chapter 4

Mordred noticed something he hadn't before: a small, rounded belly on Merlin's usually flat stomach. At first he assumed that he had simply had a little too much food, but the belly grew and grew and instead of cursing his new girth, Merlin doted on the solid dome. 

It was at this time that Mordred realized two things:

1\. Merlin was pregnant.

2\. This meant trouble.

Mordred, ever the curious twelve-year-old boy, asked the question burning on his tongue: "Was it the blond man?" He quickly realized how nosy he sounded.

But Merlin simply answered, "Yes." And stroked his firm belly. 

Later, Merlin told him all about the blond man whose name was Arthur Pendragon. He was 100 percent German and had to marry Merlin in secret. Then his father, a Nazi named Uther Pendragon, found out and sent Merlin away. They hadn't seen each other since. 

" How did you meet?" 

"I worked for him in his house." 

"When did you meet?" 

"I was fifteen. He was in eighteen."

"When did you know you loved him?" 

"When I saw there was goodness in his heart."

"When did  _he_ know?"

"When I stood up to him." Pause. "No, that's when he wanted me in his bed." A fact that didn't need to be shared. "He knew be loved me when I made him feel like more than a man." 


	5. Chapter 5

"What do you mean pregnant?!" shouted Papa. He was in Merlin's secret room. Mordred was eavesdropping outside. 

"I'm sorry, Cerdan. I didn't know until now." Merlin's reply was cool.

Mordred could see in his mind's eye: Merlin sitting with his pianist hands under his belly, where a little German-Jew  _illegal_ baby resided without a care in the world.

"How does someone as stick-thin as you not know they're pregnant?!" 

"I thought I had a little too much of you're _fine_ cooking." 

"Don't give me that! I know my cooking is shit!" Papa said. "Do you know how much trouble a baby is? How will you give birth?!"

Merlin was silent for a bit. "I don't know. I'll find a way."

"Good Lord..." Cerdan huffed.  


	6. Chapter 6

Three months after, not Merlin or Cerdan knew what to do. Merlin was seven months pregnant by now. His belly big and noticeable. Mordred visited him him more than ever. He liked to feel the baby move and kick furiously. 

"Do you know if it's a boy or a girl?" Mordred asked.

"No, but I have a feeling it will be a boy."Merlin sighed as he stroked his pregnant belly. 

"Oh, I do hope you have a baby boy. Girls are so weird." the boy said, wrinkling his nose.

Merlin barked out a laugh. "I doubt you'll be saying that in a couple of years." 

 


	7. Chapter 7

On the eight month of Merlin's pregnancy, a man arrived. A tall, handsome, blonde man.

"Ah, Herr Pendragon." greeted Cerdan in a nervous, fidgeting manner. "Please come inside."

Mordred quietly bounded down the stairs. He was always wary of guests. His eyes widened when he quickly recognized who it was in his home.

It was Arthur Pendragon, Merlin's husband! 

"Don't worry yourself, Cerdan. I'm only here to check your house." he said.

But Cerdan did worry, of course he had every reason to. And even if Arthur Pendragon was of the kinder type of Nazi (if there was such a thing) he still worked for his father. "You might want to put up your flag." Arthur warned.

So, Cerdan rushed to do so. Leaving, Arthur with Mordred spying on him. 

Arthur Pendragon, like Merlin, was a keen man. His blue eyes quickly found Mordred's.

"Forgive my son." Cerdan said when he arrived but no one paid him any mind. The boy and the man stared each other down. The silence was suffocating. So, good old Cerdan decided to break the ice, without knowing the damage he had done. 

"Erm, how is your wife?" 


	8. Chapter 8

"Wife?" Mordred repeated before he could stop himself. "You have a  _wife?"_

Cerdan and the Pendragon man's attention was on the boy. 

"Why, yes." answered the blond man.

Mordred grit his teeth and ground out the next words:

"Then you're a _schwein_!" 

Both Cerdan and Arthur gaped at the young boy. After all, it wasn't every day a small boy such as him called a man of power such as Arthur a swine!

But Arthur shook out of his reverie after a moment of shock. "What did you call me, boy?" he asked. 

"I said you're a pig! And also deaf, as well! So you're a deaf pig!" 

"How dare you! Cerdan you allow your boy to--!"

And before he could go on, Mordred shouted again. "No, how dare  _you_!" he said, walking up to the blond man as if he wasn't three times his size. And before he could stop himself he said, "How dare you have a wife when you're already married!"


	9. Chapter 9

"What did you say?" Arthur asked.

Mordred resisted the urge to cower or slap his hands over his mouth. He tried to look like he had said that intentionally.

"Where did you hear that? How did you know, boy?" He walked over to Mordred and shook his shoulders. 

"I'm not supposed to tell." Mordred said.

Arthur glared accusingly at Cerdan. "What is he talking about? Is this your idea of a joke!?" 

"It's just his imagination, Herr Pendragon! Pay no attention to him!" 

"Why aren't you supposed to tell?" Arthur asked Mordred.

"He's a...Jew." 

"Who is?" Arthur said, impatience evident in his voice. 

"If I tell, will you hurt him?" 

"First you have to show me who he is." 

Mordred didn't know what to do. Cerdan had already resigned himself and was slumping in a corner.

"Okay." Mordred said, against his better judgement and led the German to the Jew. 


	10. Chapter 10

Mordred felt dread rise up in his chest. It was threatening to spill out of him. Every step he or Arthur took meant they were closer to where Merlin was hiding. What would Arthur do to Merlin? He would find out soon, for they were already standing in front of the book shelf hiding Merlin's door. 

"Where is he?" the blond man asked.

"Behind there." Mordred said, pointing at the book shelf. Arthur moved it swiftly, surprising Mordred at how eager he seemed, and revealed a door. His hand hovered over it for a second, then fell back at his side. What was he waiting for?

Mordred glanced up at him. The blond man was staring at the door with an intense expression. His lips were parted and his fists clenched. What was going on in his head? 

And suddenly, as if inspired by something, Arthur grabbed the doorknob, turned it and opened the door where Merlin, helpless and very obviously pregnant, was waiting. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the like 100th cliffhanger


	11. Chapter 11

Arthur didn't react immediately. He stood there, clutching the door. His eyes were wide with surprise and awe, his mouth flapped open. He didn't look angry or anything Mordred or Cerdan were expecting.

He looked  _soft._

Merlin was also shocked but he didn't move from where he lied back. Instead, he gained a hard expression on his face.

"M...Merlin?"  Arthur whispered, as if he couldn't quite believe he was in front of him and if he was too loud he'd disappear. With careful footsteps,  Arthur approached Merlin in the bed. "I can't believe it..." With a trembling hand, the blond man caressed the pale man's cheekbone. "I can't believe it...!" There were unshed  tears in his eyes. Mordred didn't expect a hard-faced man to be so close to crying.

Even more unexpected was when Arthur drew the man close, lips parted for a kiss--

But nothing surprised everyone more than Merlin taking a pillow and hitting Arthur on the face with full-force. 


	12. Chapter 12

"You  _PRAT!"_ Merlin shouted at the top of his lungs, which was very dangerous for there were plenty of nosy neighbors who would love to report a Jew.

Arthur went flying on the floor. He landed on his arse with a loud bang. He looked up at his pregnant husband with a wounded look.

" _SCHWEIN!"_ Merlin hurled the pillow he had use to hit Arthur at his face which rattled the blond man a bit.

" _ARSCHLOCH! BEAST! DOG!"_ Merlin stood up on the bed, big belly and all. He took the other pillow he had not thrown and started beating Arthur with it, all while shouting profanities. 

"Now, now, _liebling_!" Arthur said, flinching and grunting from the blows. "Settle down! You'll upset the baby!" 

"Oh! The _baby_!" Merlin snarled. "I didn't think you cared for him now that you have a new wife to bear all your perfect, blonde little _bastarde_!" he huffed. 

"Him?" Arthur's gaze was soft and hopeful. "We're having a boy?" 

"No, _I'm_ having a boy. If you want children, go to your whore wife!" Merlin said with a hint of a sob that everyone heard. The pale man lied in bed and curled into himself, arms around his belly. 

 "Merlin..." Arthur said, voice gentle. He sat on the bed and reached to stroke his raven hair but Merlin flinched away and sobbed into the mattress. At this time, Cerdan dragged Mordred out so the young couple could talk privately. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Bday 'MERICA!!! 
> 
> This only really counts to my fellow USA readers...... If I have any lol. 
> 
> Anyone also American? If you are, what state u from?? I'm from TEXAS mothertruckeeeers! 
> 
> And no we don't ride horses to school in case u were wondering lolol xD


	13. Chapter 13

"Merlin..." Arthur said quietly. He was sitting on the bed as his husband sobbed. "Come on, my love... It's not like I wanted to get married." 

"Oh, I'm sure you were complaining when you had to marry beautiful blonde German Elena!" Merlin cried, misery clear in his eyes.

"Don't worry about her." Arthur said. He dragged his husband's body as much as he could without disturbing the baby. "We married out of convenience. I don't love her and she doesn't love me." Arthur said, but Merlin countinued crying. The blond man leaned close to whisper, "She has a lover. Her name is Freya. She's a Jew." 

Merlin stopped crying and shaking at once. He turned  around, sniffling with his wet eyes wide and hopeful. "A Jew?" he repeated.

Arthur nodded.  "I've never touched her nor have I been tempted to--not even in our wedding night. In fact, she said the couch was comfier." He laughed a little, hoping to lighten the mood but Merlin didn't laugh back. "Merlin, I swear on my life, I didn't marry her because I loved her or lusted for her. We're friends. And like I said, she has someone she loves more than anyone."

As he said this, Arthur kissed his husband softly. "In fact, technically we're not even really married because I married you first, remember?" Arthur said. He stroked Merlin's hair away from his shining blue eyes. 

"I-I suppose." Merlin sighed and finally relaxed into Arthur's chest. "I'm sorry I doubted you." 

"Don't be. You had every reason to doubt me." Arthur kissed the top of his husband's head. Merlin sighed with a little smile on his face, then dozed off, lulled by the soft caresses Arthur gave his belly. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost the end guys!


	14. Chapter 14

Merlin was happy now that he was reunited with his love. But the next morning, when Mordred went up to his room, he found that it was empty. There was only the bed. As Mordred got close, he realized there was a letter on it. He picked  it up and read it. 

_Dear Mordred and Cerdan,_

  _Arthur stole me into the night. I'm sorry. I wanted to say goodbye properly but Arthur said we must hurry._

_I can't say much more, only to assure you two that we are safe and I shall write again after the baby is born._

_Thank you for everything you've done for me._

_I have to go now. Arthur is being a prat._

_Love,_

  ** _Merlin_**

Mordred showed his father the letter. He skimmed over it quickly, eyes darting. When he was done he sighed and crumpled the letter in his hand.

"What's going to happen to them, papa?" Mordred asked. 

"We'll have to wait and see." Cerdan sighed, then glanced wistfully at the gray sky outside. 

* * *

_**Epilogue** _

It was on an autumn day when Mordred took out a thick envelope with stamps of stars and stripes of red-white-and-blue. Curious, Mordred took it up to his room and opened it with his pocket knife. A picture and a letter slid out. Mordred took the picture first and studied it. 

The picture was of a baby boy with a curled whisp of light hair. His eyes were light in the black and white photo, but Mordred assumed his eyes were blue.

The baby was frowning adorably at something. He wore a little sailor suit and held the cap in a tight fist. Mordred flipped the back and read,  _Frans, 6 months old._

Mordred took the letter after staring at the picture for a long time, then read  it to himself out loud. 

_Dear Mordred and Cerdan,_

_How are you both? We are fine and well in New York of all  places. Imagine that!_

_Did you see the picture? That's my sweet boy, Frans!_

_Well, he's hardly sweet. Fussy, more like. And pratty like his father! He was especially grumpy in the photo because he didn't like the suit Arthur's sister bought for him (Morgana lives over here and took is in!)_

_Life is alright over here. People fear our accents but other than that it's fine._

_Arthur already wants more children, the prat. Easy for him to say! He doesn't have to get up in the middle of the night to have the little one nibble on you or has to change his diaper or deal with his tantrums._

_Well, enough about me! Tell us about everything you can and please answer soon!_

_Love,_

**_Merlin_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There we go! Hope u guys enjoyed :D more fics to come, mostly oneshots or already complete ones. 
> 
> I haven't been able to update any of my ongoing ones cause those are waaaay longer chapters to transfer to my phone. 
> 
> And believe me when I say it is extremely frustrating to write a fic by phone.

**Author's Note:**

> The original one in my journal is a little different. Instead of Mordred I used Sefa but Sefa is a meh character. Sweet, but meh. 
> 
> Also I re-read the Book Thief a few days ago and became inspired. I wanted to write Max/Walter but meh.


End file.
